


Turbulence

by L_o



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_o/pseuds/L_o
Summary: being sent on an undercover mission then betrayed by their own country, the special troop unit sets out to complete their last mission.





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed-this fic was mostly inspired by Hard carry, Fly and Never ever music video commentary that Got7 did. as well as other songs like Mayday and sick (아파). the plot is loosely based on the movie "secretly, greatly."  
> just a side personal note: i dont really have anything to do with politics and i dont condemn nor praise any country. this is purely fiction and isnt meant to offend anyone so i apologise if that happens because it wasnt in my intention. some places might be real but most probably dont resemble anything in reality as i took the liberty to imagine things and base this fic on it.  
> i had to change some of the characters names in order to fit within the plot but don't worry i tried my best to keep their real names mentioned and used throughout the fic. names are as follows
> 
> Im jae bum > lee jong min  
> (Mark) tuan yi en >seo tae hee  
> (Jackson) wang ka yee > won kim jin  
> Park jin young > noh min sung  
> (Bambam) Kunpimook Bhuwakul > park kun mook
> 
> i apologise in advance if there'd be parts that dont make any sense  
> and lastly, hope you enjoy~

_North Korea, three years and half ago._  
  
They’ve been assigned a new special mission, their army instructor kim tae won stands before them briefing them for the last time about their roles in the mission. Everyone listens carefully to every word that’s being uttered. He was chosen along with other three from their elite special force. He knows two of them from before. One was often his sparring partner during their training. His name was lee jong min. the other one was called won kim jin, he was probably the most talkative person he had ever met. The third guy seems familiar to him but they’ve never talked to each other before. He wonders if hes the only one that’s nervous because its quite difficult to read everyone’s faces. They are all looking blank which is expected of them, he himself prides himself in being able to conceal his feelings quite well.  
  
“we’ll meet again only under two conditions”  
  
Their army instructor says with a cold tone.  
  
“as brothers as we achieve unification or as enemies to kill each other”  
  
Their faces remain unchanged, void of emotion and acknowledging the responsibility that’s put upon their shoulders.  
  
“I only have one thing to tell you, try to stay alive”  
  
He snorts mentally, thinking about all the times their army instructor had tried to kill him for the past 9 years. He knows it was probably the same for the others but just like him their faces don’t betray what they are thinking.  
  
“and witness our nation’s glory, however if you have to die then die as legends”  
  
There weren’t any tearful goodbyes or good luck wishes exchanged. After all, no one even knows of their troop’s existence. At that moment min sung thought about his family’s faces, hoping to bring them pride and to his nation the glory they all seek.  
  
They all stand tall as they make their salute, in one voice they all shout  
  
“for the glory of the great fatherland! Long live democratic people’s republic of korea!”

* * *

_Present_  
  
Minsung forced himself to not dodge the coffee splashed at him, staying still and acting in shock after the lukewarm liquid splashed hit face and started dropping onto the floor.  
  
“it’s god damn cold jinyoung-ah! I remember telling you I wanted coffee at 3pm and it’s 4:15pm now how do you explain that huh?”  
  
Minsung, or as he goes by his undercover name park jinyoung had to close his eyes and control his anger pushing it down under his façade as he smiled apologetically and stuttered  
  
“i-..i’m so sorry manager-nim, the café you asked me to go to was far and it took me half an hour to get there”  
  
His boss huffed and relaxed back on his black chair. Resting his feet against the desk and crossing them with his hands crossed behind his head in a relaxed pose.  
  
“it wouldn’t have taken you long if you took a car”  
  
Jinyoung dug his fingers into his thighs, he wanted to kill that trash that’s acting all mighty in front of him and he swore (just like the first day he got hired as a secretary) that his boss will be the first person he’ll kill once their mission succeeds. He keeps obsessively checking for any sign for their mission having a change but the pager they gave him doesn’t ring with any updates. For three years and half he had been sent as a spy in this secret mission and he had memorized everything in the neighborhood he now lives in. everyone’s name, job, age and even habits.  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t have a car and there weren’t any taxis available”  
  
He bites back the urge to say _not like you pay me enough to get a taxi you stupid traitorous pig_  
  
He bows down in apology as his boss clicks his tongue and points at the now dirty floor  
  
“whatever, just clean that up”  
  
Jinyoung nods as he hurries to clean the spilled coffee, thinking of the 900th new way of killing his boss. He leaves his manager’s office after being done and an apologetic face greets him. It’s one of his coworkers. His name is kwanghee and jingyoung loathes it when he smiles like that at him as if he pities him but for the glory of his nation he’ll act pitiful and pretend to be wiping his tears away.  
  
“hey, it’s alright you know he’s moody on Mondays. Lets go clean your shirt, thankfully your suit’s jacket caught most of the coffee”  
  
Jinyoung sniffs pitifully and nods silently , how dare this idiotic cheap trashbag pity him when he cant even get his own life together and gets bullied by other workers that dump their work on his back. Jinyoung knows because he sees him almost every night staying behind at work doing someone else’s job.  
  
Kwanghee flashes him a smile and guides him with a hand against his back, rubbing comfortingly.  
  
“lets have dinner together tonight, my treat” 

He points at himself with his thumb, smiling so brightly and stupidly that jingyoung wants to roll his eyes but instead he forces a smile back and makes it look as natural as possible. He’s probably going to be treated to the same restaurant they always go to, a cheap rundown thing in some hidden corner of the street and order the cheapest thing because kwanghee is a god damn cheapskate.

* * *

He tiredly walks back after having that dreadful dinner with kwanghee that he spent faking laughing at his lame jokes. God, this guy just gets on his nerves. On his way back he passes by a dirty apartment complex where at the footstep Jackson is sitting on the stairs.  
  
Jinyoung is always amused by that name, Jackson. A foreigner’s name. he’s quite thankful he still got a Korean name while he couldn’t say the same for won kim-jin. The talkative and ever annoying spy sent with him. The other two are living far in another neighborhood so he hadn’t seen them since they left home. At first jinyoung was annoyed that someone else was with him, almost as if they don’t trust him. But after some time he came to appreciate the company.  
  
Besides, no matter how bad his undercover persona is hes glad he at least wasn’t given a foreigner’s name and the job of wiping dogs’ asses and washing them.  
  
“hey”  
  
Jackson greets him offhandedly as he sits down next to him and sighs. They keep their voices low and make sure no one can hear them before speaking again, not much of a worry when the old lady that lives next to Jackson is practically deaf and the other inhabitants of the building are either asleep or out.  
  
“still nothing?”  
  
Jinyoung asks knowing Jackson gets what he means. Jackson purses his lips and shakes his head.  
  
“mm, I wonder if the other two had gotten the signal”  
  
They stare at the dark alleyway in front of them as jinyoung grimaces  
  
“probably not, it’s not like we’d be forgotten or taken out of the equation that easily”  
  
Jackson sniffs and wrinkles his nose  
  
“you smell awful”  
  
Jinyoung crosses his hands, closes his eyes and leans against Jackson  
  
“a fine mixture of gross overpriced coffee, sweat for running across the streets, smoke from a hellhole called a diner and last but not least an overly friendly coworker’s cologne”  
  
Jackson pretends to gag and push him off  
  
“seriously the smell is just so bad ! get off”  
  
Jinyoung rolls his eyes  
  
“as if you’d smell better but I never complained about you smelling like a wet dog now have i?”  
  
Jackson seems to give up from pushing him away and stills after sighing  
  
“some glory this is”  
  
It’s not like he hates working at a vet clinic too much, but he doesn’t like it either. It’s killing him to even just go around talking broken Korean though he does sometimes take that to his advantage and pretends that he didn’t mean to insult anyone.  
  
Won kim jin reduced to wang Jackson, or as they call him at work wang puppy.  
  
Regardless, everyone at his work adores him unlike jinyoung’s workplace.  
  
They both sigh as they look up the sky, just when will they return home to see their families again? Its been so long. Jackson had told him about his sick mother, even though they weren’t supposed to forge any emotional bond by talking about things like that, one day Jackson just told him his worries and he couldn’t tell him to stop talking. They both know that if one day they had to kill the other they shouldn’t hesitate, if it’s for their country and nation it’s their duty to do as told. Its been ingrained in them since they were children training to become the special force unit.  
  
Soldiers from start to end, that’s what they signed up for.

* * *

Jongmin didn’t sign up for this. It’s another failed audition and it’s making him frustrated to no ends.  
  
Im jaebum, a useless school dropout pursuing a dancing musical career. He arrived at a big neighborhood a month after their mission started and decided to settle down there. Nothing about him was suspicious, his acting was perfect, he was charismatic just as his undercover persona required. A sexy playboy with a passion for dancing and music. He was perfect at everything except one thing, he couldn’t dance for the life of him.  
  
His body was trained to kill not to dance like a headless chicken to entertain others god dammit!  
  
He was hoping no one witnesses the embarrassment that lieutenant lee jong min was reduced to alas, his hope was in vain when right after he got his piercings he was walking back to his small apartment when he accidentally met seo tae hee. The ever quiet special force soldier that made it his secondary mission to attend every audition jaebum went to.  
  
He was quite sure that sucker went to his auditions to get a good laugh even if his poker face didn’t show it.  
  
He doesn’t know about the others, where they went to and if they are still undercover or dead. he outranked the rest so he is sure that if they get the signal it would be him first to receive it. Not out of arrogance but he’s confident in his skills and knows that he’s the best of the best.  
  
He might be unlucky with his undercover job choice but at least he didn’t get the foreigner card.  
  
Seo tae hee or should he call him Mark tuan, a foreign exchange student that decided to stay in korea and loves hamburgers. Which jaebum thinks is the greasiest nastiest thing to ever been called food.  
  
They didn’t interact with each other at all at first. Jaebum had followed mark to see where he was staying, he had to memorize the whole neighborhood anyways. They ignored each other’s presence for a couple of months until one night at a groceries shop, at 2 am jaebum went out to get instant cup ramen and they both reached out for the same cup at the same time then paused to look at each other. Mark smiled at him politely and nodded as he takes another cup noodle and walked away with his basket filled with snacks.  
  
Jaebum went to the cashier and payed for his stuff and as hes leaving he noticed mark sitting in one of the tables outside. The weather was nice and the place was quiet, so jaebum decided to sit in one of the tables and ignore mark’s existence. Act like the strangers they are. He ate in peace while watching the street at night, barely anyone walking there. Then he hears a plastic chair feet scraping against the ground behind him and he doesn’t look at the source of the noise. Until suddenly someone blocks his vision by standing in front of him with their food. Sitting down and pushing a can of beer his way while smiling.  
  
“I’m mark”  
  
Jaebum stares at him with a raised eyebrow  
  
“what do you think you are doing?”  
  
He asks calmly, watching mark slurp down his own noodles and wince when he ate in a hurry while the food was still hot  
  
“it’s a nice night no?”  
  
Jaebum licked his lips, still keeping the skeptical look on his face and not reaching down to complete his food  
  
“I’ll ask you one last time, what do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Mark didn’t seem to be phased by his cold tone  
  
“are you a student here?”  
  
Jaebum doesn’t answer his question and keeps staring at him  
  
“eat your ramen its getting cold”  
  
Jaebum considers his options, discard his food and leave? Not a good option since he’s quite hungry. Kick mark off his chair and get back to his food? Tempting, but too dramatic and might attract attention. Stab mark with his chopsticks without making any noise and throwing his dead body in the nearby park to scare the annoying kids there that throw pebbles at him? That actually seems like a good idea if he decides to change careers to a serial killer, at least it wouldn’t be as embarrassing as a jobless dropout.  
  
So he ends up picking his chopsticks and continue eating before his food turns cold without saying anything.  
  
The two eat in silence and he doesn’t miss the mischievous smile on Mark’s face.  
  
before he knew it, eating food together had become their habit.

* * *

_“have you all been well? I’m doing alright so don’t worry about me. I’ll come back to you as soon as I can, I promise. I know in the years apart we’ve all grown old. Hope you’ve been healthy while I was away. I’m sorry I was away for so long. Mother, once I come back home I can be the child you’d spoil to your heart’s content.  
  
Please take care.  
  
Your devoted son, min sung.”_  
  
He folded the paper then moved to burn it. he sighed, wondering about how his family was doing. The only thing that keeps him from forgetting their faces is the photo he has hidden under one of the floorboards in a small plastic transparent bag to protect it from getting ruined.  
  
Then suddenly the lights went out and jinyoung felt a presence of someone else in his apartment. The weight of a gun pressing against the back of his skull.  
  
“did you come from the north?”  
  
Jinyoung asks coldly, his tone unwavering but he got no answer which was enough for him  
  
“state your unit and rank”  
  
His voice held an authoritative tone that left no room for argument  
  
“do you have any idea at whom you’re pointing your gun at? This is your last chance, state your rank and troop”  
  
It was silent save for the controlled breathing of the person behind him, he felt the gun waver at his tone as the pressure behind his head lessened.  
  
“don’t forget who you are, sergeant noh minsung”  
  
In a flash, jinyoung had ducked and slapped the gun out of the other’s hold. Aiming in for a kick while twisting his attacker’s arm.  
  
The other moved to punch him and jinyoung dodged it with ease, twisting around and jabbing his anonymous attacker’s chest with his elbow but unfortunately the other seemed to be trained well and managed to block his hit and push him off simultaneously. He took the chance to run away, jumping through the open window and onto the roof of the next building. Jinyoung cursed under his breath as he went after him. Chasing him while running and jumping across roofs. His attacker had the advantage of speed and soon enough when the distance was too far between them jinyoung knew he couldn’t catch up so he stopped and glared at the other disappearing through the alleyways.  
  
“jinyoungiiiiiiieeee~”  
  
Jinyoung snapped his head to look down at the annoyingly familiar voice.  
  
“come down heeeere~”  
  
Jinyoung instantly changed into his character, faking a sweet smile and coyly shaking his head as he slowly stepped back. Kwanghee looked positively drunk while holding onto a can of beer so he has a chance of calling it drunk hallucinations if kwanghee ever asks him about it later.  
  
“I SAID FUCKING COME DOWN HERE!”  
  
Kwanghee shouted on the top of his lungs and jinyoung flinched, he couldn’t risk people coming out attracted by the noise and see him on top of someone’s roof. So he quickly ran back and went down. That idiot has such a bad timing and jinyoung feels hes seconds away from murdering him.  
  
He appears from behind the building and quickly drags off the drunk kwanghee to a nearby park.  
  
Basically throws him a little too none gently on the roundabout. Kwanghee whines but doesn’t say anything else as he grabs onto the railings to sit up and support his upper body weight as he stretches his legs.  
  
Jinyoung sits down next to him, hands in his pockets to protect them from cold. Kwanghee stinks of alcohol  
  
_why does this drunk bitch harass me ??!_  
  
“you shut up!”  
  
Kwanghee slurs drunkenly and for a moment jinyoung wonders if he read his mind but soon chucks that idea out because no way is kwanghee that special or smart.  
  
“I didn’t even say a-..”  
  
kwanghee cuts him off  
  
“I feel good! Alright, now time to confess our secrets!”  
  
Jinyoung internally rolls his eyes as he stares ahead still silent, kwanghee holds his can of cheap beer and drinks from it.  
  
“my name is kwanghee”  
  
Jinyoung glares at the ground. _lets get this over with quickly_  
  
Kwanghee raises his hand as if he’s making an official confession in a classroom  
  
“I, kwanghee, wish I would die”  
  
His tone turned quiet and broken as he stared ahead, hand still up in the air. Jinyoung looked anywhere but at him, it wasn’t his business, he shouldn’t be involved  
  
“I’ve been working the same awful job for years, putting up with everything and everyone so I wont be fired.”  
  
Jinyoung stays silent and listens despite not wanting to  
  
“my parents died in a car accident when I was young, I only have one little sister who is very sick. She has cancer…”  
  
Kwanghee’s face was passive save for his eyes tearing up.  
  
“I don’t have any talents and I’m not smart and I’m afraid…. That no matter how hard I try I’ll still lose her too anyways”  
  
Kwanghee smiles sadly, tears running down his face.  
  
“now”  
  
Kwanghee sniffs and closes his eyes, leaning against the railing  
  
“it’s your turn”  
  
Kwanghee says with a sigh, stilling as he probably passed out.  
  
Jinyoung stares at the ground, he thought about how he didn’t know about how it was for kwanghee. He only knew basic things about him. He looked at kwanghee next to him  
  
_My name is jinyoung, but my real name is noh minsung.  
  
I am…a north Korean spy._  
  
He didn’t say anything as he looked away from kwanghee, staring up the dark night sky.

* * *

He walked towards his apartment with kwanghee passed out on his back, he carried him along because for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to leave him out in the cold like that. Kwanghee didn’t live in their neighborhood so its not like jinyoung had another choice.  
  
He passed by the apartment complex where Jackson lives and as usual Jackson was there sitting on the steps leading up. He laughed as he saw him approaching  
  
“he’s out cold”  
  
Jinyoung dropped kwanghee off next to Jackson and kwanghee’s limp body rested leaning against him  
  
“hey hey hey what the hell ?!”  
  
Jinyoung rolled his shoulders and straightened his back, kwanghee was definitely heavier than he looked.  
  
“we need to talk for a bit, get him inside”  
  
Jackson raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t argue since he could tell from his tone that there was something serious. Jackson carried kwanghee into his apartment then closed the door, walking back to the exit where jinyoung was still waiting for him.  
  
“whats up?”  
  
Jackson asks and jinyoung cuts straight to the point  
  
“didn’t someone come to see you?”  
  
Jackson sits back on the stairs, leaning back to relax and smiles  
  
“I see, the party sent you someone. Did you kill him?”  
  
Jinyoung leaned against the lightpole and put his hands back into his pockets  
  
“no, he just warned me then ran away”  
  
Jackson shrugged  
  
“it’s not unusual, the party didn’t trust us from the beginning. The get anxious once the salmon leaves home”  
  
Jinyoung looks at him questioningly  
  
“you didn’t know? They call us salmon as they return to spawn. They want us to return after we achieve our mission”  
  
Jinyoung gets the similarity but doesn’t really have much to say about it  
  
“well, we and salmon risk our lives and go against the stream”  
  
Jinyoung sighs and turns to walk in towards jackson’s apartment  
  
“cut the crap, lets just go sleep”  
  
Jackson scrambles to his feet to follow jinyoung  
  
“hey jinyoung! I didn’t say you two could stay!”  
  
Jinyoung ignored him as he walked towards his apartment door  
  
“jinyoung! Jinyoung!!!”  
  
Jackson shouting at him but he couldn’t care less, he didn’t feel like walking up the whole way back to his apartment.  
  
“JINYOOUUNNGG!!”

* * *

Mark got up to gather his discarded clothes from the floor, his partner... because he refuses to call him lover, is still lying on the bed naked beneath the sheets. It was 3 am and he should go back to the dorms.  
  
The room was dark, the only light is the moonlight shining through the curtains and illuminating the place. Mark sits on the edge of the bed as he picks up his shirt and wears it then going for his socks.  
  
“comrade-“  
  
Mark doesn’t react to jaebum’s voice  
  
“you know what, even if a salmon returns home alive, it dies after its spawned”  
  
His voice calm, as if he was talking about the weather or about a tv show. A smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Mark looks up to look at the wall ahead of him after he was done with his shoes, still giving jaebum his back  
  
“comrade, that’s what we all are prepared for”  
  
He says with a deadpan voice.  
  
Jaebum shifts in bed and closes his eyes as he says  
  
“I’ll gladly die, as long as the party takes care of my family”  
  
Mark gets up and starts walking, the last thing jaebum hears before he falls asleep is Mark’s quiet voice  
  
“that’s your problem”  
  
The door shuts with a soft click behind him.

* * *

Jinyoung was at work when it happened, the pager in his pocket ringing for the first time since he was sent on this mission. He left quickly towards the restrooms in his workplace. Shutting the door behind him and taking out a paper and pen to decipher the message. Once he was done he could only feel silence ringing in his ear.  
  
_Last mission for soldiers of special unit, commit suicide.  
  
In case of contumacy, surveillance should kill others and commit suicide_  
  
He stood staring at wall in front of him, crumbling the paper in his fist.

* * *

Two people sat together in a car parked near an abandoned warehouse.  
  
One of them holding a gun aimed at the other’s head  
  
“I didn’t run away because I was scared”  
  
He said calmly  
  
“I know, let’s die together comrade”  
  
The other gulps and closes his eyes.  
  
With a shaky voice he speaks  
  
“hail to the reunification!”  
  
A pang resounded within the silent night. The other man held the gun to his temple. Licking his lips and repeated what the other said  
  
“hail to the reunification”  
  
Another pang.

* * *

Jinyoung hadn’t seen Jackson when he walked towards his apartment, he didn’t want to think too much about it. he stood on the roof facing the city and felt a presence behind him, he didn’t turn back knowing too well who it would be  
  
“but why did the party order us..”  
  
Jinyoung asked, breathing in the chilly air.  
  
“no questions permitted!”  
  
Jackson said as he took his gun out  
  
“do you fear death?”  
  
Jackson whispered.  
  
“as long as the party takes care of my family, I’ll gladly devote my life to my country. but first, I need to talk to the chief trainer”  
  
Jackson tensed  
  
“this can be regarded as contumacy!”  
  
Jinyoung turned to face Jackson  
  
“why are you letting me live then?”  
  
Jackson whispered, walking slowly towards him, voice low as he raised his gun and aimed it at jinyoung  
  
“this wouldn’t be happening if you didn’t”  
  
They vaguely registered the sound of someone running up the stairs  
  
“let me hear your last words, as the surveyer of this area-“  
  
The door bursts open and it’s one of their comrades, seo tae hee.  
  
“don’t be stupid take the gun away!”  
  
Mark said, Panting and staring at the other two in front of him. jaebum calls Mark’s name as he catches up with him standing right behind him.  
  
Jackson turns to point his gun at the other two  
  
“you rebellious bastards! You became dogs of the south!”  
  
Jaebum takes a step forward next to Mark  
  
“I’ll kill you all you traitors!”  
  
Jaebum frowned  
  
“watch your mouth”  
  
In an instant jaebum was right in front of Jackson, grabbed his hand and pushed the gun away aiming another punch at the same time at his chest then another at his face. Jackson stumbled back from the impact, breaking jaebum’s handhold on him then regained his footing  
  
“I swear to kill you all”  
  
He didn’t expect others to show up and it was ruining his plan, he quickly ran away, jumping using a rope that was connecting edges of the two buildings. Jaebum quickly moved to grab the gun, going after him and aiming it at Jackson who was going to jump down the other building.  
  
Jinyoung placed his hand on the gun to stop jaebum.  
  
“he’s in my area, let me handle him”  
  
Jaebum didn’t say anything as he let go of the gun and jinyoung grabbed it.  
  
Jackson looked back, he knows that the only way jinyoung could survive is if he kills him. He jumps down onto the alleyway and hides against the wall. Waiting for jinyoung to come and get him.  
  
Jinyoung chased after him and jaebum stayed behind with mark.  
  
“we should stop them”  
  
A third voice told them. Jaebum shook his head  
  
“let him handle it, we did our part”  
  
Mark looked like he wanted to protest like the other person behind them but they held their tongues and watched.

* * *

The minute jinyoung jumped down the alleyway he stilled. Jinyoung turned back to face Jackson and aimed the gun at his head. A minute in silence passed where they stared at each other unwavering. Then jinyoung puts down the gun, grabs jackson’s hand and slips the gun into it, taking it to aim at his own chest.  
  
“shoot me, when the party commands don’t hesitate”  
  
Jackson raised his hand shakily  
  
“you think I cant shoot?”  
  
His grip tightened on the gun.  
  
“the bravest warrior cant be swayed by emotion”  
  
Jackson gritted his teeth  
  
“then you want me to kill you?”  
  
Jinyoung’s anger took the best of him and he snapped, punching Jackson right in his face  
  
“shut up and shoot me”  
  
He growled, grapping Jackson by his jacket. Jackson pushed him off and shouted  
  
“what can I do?!”  
  
Jinyoung moved to punch him again, Jackson blocked it then jinyoung pushed him against the wall roughly. The two were held in a scuffle until jinyoung pushed Jackson against the wall again knocking out his breath. His fist hitting the wall right next to jackson’s ear. He pinned him against the wall, both of them panting. Jackson was faltering  
  
“jinyoung-ah”  
  
He whispered  
  
“it’s not your fault”  
  
Jinyoung said with a resigned voice  
  
Jackson looked away trying his best not to break down.  
  
“there must be a way”  
  
He backed away from crowding Jackson and let him go, looking up at the two now three standing on the roof watching them.  
  
Jaebum smiled as the other two next to him sighed in relief.  
  
They all needed to talk.

* * *

_a few hours ago_  
  
Jaebum lazed around in his apartment, he had finished his dancing class earlier that morning and he had nothing to do really. He lied on his couch as his cellphone rang. He took it out and his heart filled with dread when he saw the ciphered message. He quickly jumped on his feet and started decrypting it. reading each word carefully. Jaw clenched as he registered what were the contents of the message.  
  
_Last mission for soldiers of special unit, commit suicide.  
  
In case of contumacy, surveillance should kill others and commit suicide_  
  
And just that moment he heard a soft thud. He moved fast and with precise movement, grabbed the nearest kitchen knife he had and opened the door to his room with a kick, swiftly pointing the knife against the intruder’s neck and pressing slightly. The intruder quickly moved to raise his hands. His head was hung low and he wore a cap so it wasn’t easy to see his face.  
  
“state your troop and rank”  
  
Glaring at the intruder and wondering why the party sent him someone so soon.  
  
“hyung”  
  
The intruder looked up at him, eyes full of longing and relief as he smiled at jaebum, tears running down his face.  
  
Jaebum froze in his place, eyes widening as he took in the familiar face. He had changed so much from the last time he saw him.  
  
“youngjae”  
  
The other nodded happily and jaebum put down his knife, youngjae moved to hug him tightly  
  
“what are you doing here?”  
  
To say jaebum was confused would be an understatement. He knows there’s no way youngjae would have been sent to kill him. The party wouldn’t be as stupid to send his own brother that is much weaker than him to kill him.  
  
Youngjae clutches at him, burying his face into his chest and jaebum patted his back comfortingly before he pushed him back a little to see his face  
  
“youngjae why are you here?”  
  
His tone noticeably different from before, if he were honest he always reserves his gentle tone to the closest people to him and even if he hadn’t seen his little brother for years he is still so protective of him.  
  
“lets sit down and talk”  
  
Youngjae nodded and jaebum led him to sit on the bed.  
  
“what happened? Why are you here?”  
  
Youngjae gulps then licks his lips steeling himself for jaebum’s reaction as he starts from the beginning  
  
“I got into military, three years after they took you in”  
  
Jaebum’s hand clutched his bicep hard when he heard that, his eyes flaring in surprise and a bit of anger  
  
“you what?!”  
  
Youngjae looked a little resigned as he sighed  
  
“hyung, just listen”  
  
It took every ounce in his power not to snap at youngjae again. The military wasn’t for his brother, it doesn’t feel right at all. And how the hell wasn’t he told about this ?? he got into the army at 12, that means youngjae got into the army when jaebum was 15 and he never knew? Just thinking about his baby brother joining the military at the young age of 13 makes his blood boil.  
  
“I had to, our father fell ill and there was no other way”  
  
Jaebum frowned  
  
“but the party, we had a deal”  
  
Youngjae looked pained as he turned to face him  
  
“hyung, they lied to us. I thought they’d take care of our family too. They took me away once I was of age and promised that they’d take care of our parents. A friend of mine, his name is Yugyeom. He sneaked away this month to visit his family and found out they have been locking them in a camp as prisoners. Hyung, our parents are there too. They lied to us. When he told me about it he looked so shook it took some time to calm him down”  
  
Jaebum licked his lips  
  
“do you trust him?”  
  
Youngjae nodded  
  
“what if he was lying? What if he wanted to see if you were a traitor? Youngaje did you escape based on that only? Did you become a traitor?!”  
  
Jaebum’s was practically shouting at the last word, he couldn’t believe this. This could ruin their lives, he knows that traitor’s family is always punished. Youngjae had just done the worst thing possible and he couldn’t believe it.  
  
“they wanted to kill you hyung! What else was I supposed to do?! Just sit by and watch?! They lied to us and using us like tools! Wake up hyung!”  
  
He shouted back at jaebum just as angry and frustrated. Jaebum paused for a moment, confused and surprised  
  
“wait what do you mean?”  
  
Youngjae sighed and wiped his eyes as he got up.  
  
“after the second battle of yeonbyeong, the south demanded that the north gives the names,locations and ranks of the thirty spies it has in the south, you’re one of them”  
  
Youngjae stood in front of him, facing him with eyes filled with sadness  
  
“to prevent the elites from falling into the south’s hand, the north ordered its spies to kill themselves. You got that order didn’t you?”  
  
Jaebum grits his teeth, so that’s why that order came out of no where.  
  
“I escaped after I heard about it, hoping I’d catch you before anything happens and luckily I did. Hyung, what do we do now?”  
  
Everything was just too much to take at once but his training in military helped him not to panic and think more rationally.  
  
“first things first, we have to leave this place because they know about it and will send someone soon”  
  
A third voice joins in  
  
“like me maybe?”  
  
Jaebum immediately stands in front of youngjae  
  
“Mark”  
  
Mark stood by the doorway smiling at them with folded arms  
  
“I’m so hurt, you were gonna leave without telling me?”  
  
For some reason the hurt in his tone didn’t seem faked for youngjae, yet youngjae still glared at him from behind jaebum.  
  
“its not a good time for games Mark”  
  
Mark sighs as he nods, his head hanging low for a moment as if he was thinking about something before he raised it again looking right at jaebum  
  
“you got the message too I assume?”  
  
Jaebum looked ready to swing his knife any moment, body tense in anticipation for an attack that never came.  
  
“lets go together”  
  
Jaebum raised his eyebrow questioning if Mark really meant it.  
  
Mark turned back to grab something behind him, leaning down and picking it up then turning back to face them. Raising the duffle bag he had in his hand.  
  
“Im already packed”  
  
And for some reason jaebum couldn’t help but burst out laughing, putting his knife away. Mark smiling back at him, teeth showing and youngjae was simply confused on whats going on.  
  
Jaebum walks towards Mark and puts a hand at his back, introducing the other to him  
  
“Mark, this is youngjae my little brother. Youngjae, this is Mark. His real name is taehee”  
  
Mark raised his hand towards youngjae to shake  
  
“Mark is fine, I guess I can’t really keep my old name anymore”  
  
Youngjae cautiously reached to return the handshake, it somewhat freaked him out how his brother seemed at ease with this guy but he didn’t question it. he’d still be suspicious, he wouldn’t trust Mark that easily but for now this is alright.  
  
“lets pack some stuff first”  
  
Youngjae helped him back some of his stuff and in their hurry the three of them stole a car and drove away.  
  
Jaebum and Mark in the front seats and youngjae at the back. They remained silent, despite the light atmosphere earlier they were still in a very serious situation. Jaebum hadn’t really decided on what to do yet but he had an idea.  
  
First thing is to get to a place he had prepared after he settled down in case of an unexpected emergency like the one they are dealing with right now. He hid enough weapons and emergency food and medicine there. After they get there they’ll decide on what to do.  
  
Jaebum thought about youngjae had told him about their families and to tell the truth his blood was boiling everytime he remembered it, he wanted to kill them all but he has to be rational in this situation and keep a cool head. Still, he thinks the rest should get the chance to know about this before they make their next decision. For him, he knows where his loyalty lies and it hasn’t changed.  
  
He guessed the sooner it is the better.  
  
“youngjae, tell him about what you told me earlier”  
  
Youngjae looks at him questioningly but decides to do as he was told.  
  
Mark takes it in well better than he thought he would.  
  
“why aren’t you looking surprised by it?”  
  
Mark shrugs  
  
“I have no one to fear for their life”  
  
Jaebum focuses on the road ahead of him and doesn’t comment on it. youngjae stays silent and decides to not push his nose into a business that’s not his  
  
“but we should tell the rest”  
  
Mark says in a lighthearted tone and jaebum whips his head to the side in an impressing speed  
  
“what?!”  
  
Youngjae is watching the exchange and biting his lips. In truth he wanted to tell the others too that they were all cheated but he didn’t know how to approach the topic and definitely didn’t expect it to be brought up by Mark. The guy might not be too bad after all, still youngjae wont trust him.  
  
“I mean, we were all fucked over so we should at least give the others the choice whether to take on the last mission or not”  
  
They reach the abandoned construction site that jaebum hid his stuff at and got out of the car.  
  
“we don’t even know where they are”  
  
Mark smiled at him mischievously and jaebum felt a slight regret at ever knowing someone called Mark.  
  
“I do”  
  
Jaebum groaned  
  
“how do you even.. you know what I’m not gonna ask”  
  
Mark wiggles his eyebrows at him  
  
“Im quite amazing with what I do you know”  
  
Jaebum sighed as they went inside and got ready to leaving again and getting the other idiots, now going by the names Jinyoung and Jackson.

* * *

_present_  
  
The five of them stole another car since they didn’t want to be tracked with the same car for too long. Jaebum driving with youngjae next to him because he’d be damned if he lets his baby brother sit next to those people, he cant trust them yet, well except for Mark but the other two are a whole other story.  
  
They expected Jackson to be the one to first burst out in anger but to their surprise its jinyoung who hits his fist at the car window next to him, making cracks in the glass as he cusses and curses everyone. Jaebum would’ve probably reacted the same had he been told that while being crowded in a car but thankfully youngjae had always had a calming effect on him. Plus he didn’t have time to waste breaking things to let out his frustration. Still with all of that he still shouted at jinyoung to get his shit together and calm down.  
  
Jackson was silent next to the two sitting behind, he didn’t say anything as he gazed at the view passing them as the car kept one moving.  
  
Youngjae watched the three with the rearview mirror, Mark in the middle with Jackson and jinyoung on either side of him. Once they arrived at the hideout jaebum had prepared they were all still silent as they walked out of the car except jaebum who had to drive the car away and discard it somewhere far so that it wont be linked back to them.  
  
Youngjae wanted to go with him but jaebum convinced him to just stick to Mark and even though youngjae refused to be treated like a baby he didn’t have time to argue as jaebum drove away.  
  
The four of them went inside and sat facing each other, waiting for jaebum to be back so that they discuss what to do next and trying to digest how bad things have turned over one day.  
  
It was quiet until Jackson got up to leave  
  
“where the hell do you think you’re going?”  
  
Jinyoung asked with a cold tone, glaring at Jackson with a heat that rarely appeared before. He was itching to let out his anger on something and looks like Jackson is gonna be that thing. However, Jackson wasn’t feeling like taking it in either and snapped back shouting  
  
“mind your own business!”  
  
Jinyoung got up and Mark rolled his eyes, youngjae next to him watching the other two have another go at each other.  
  
“sit the fuck down or I swear to god”  
  
Jackson whipped his head back and walked towards jinyoung in quick steps  
  
“you’ll what huh minsung-ah? You’ll fight me again? Go ahead I don’t give a shit!”  
  
He pushed jinyoung back and jinyoung punched him then their fight started and they swung their fists at each other as the other two in the room watched quietly  
  
“shouldn’t we stop them before they get hurt?”  
  
Youngjae asks and Mark shrugs, still not moving from his place  
  
“let them let it out they’ll calm down soon enough."  
He reached for a drink that was behind him and opened the can. Sipping it and watching the other two fight as if hes watching his favourite tv show.  
  
“don’t drink all my soda and go buy yourself a one you ass”  
  
Jaebum walked inside and sat next to youngjae’s other side  
  
“kids, just to let you know I’m not gonna waste my medicine supply on you”  
  
He reached to steal the can away from mark and Mark let him but not after huffing annoyedly  
  
Jackson and jinyoung finally stopped fighting and dropped onto the floor tired and bruised.  
  
Jackson hid his face behind his arm as he couldn’t control his tears anymore. Jinyoung sighed as he stared at the ceiling light.  
  
Jaebum finally stood and walked towards where the two were collapsed. He reaches out his hand to jinyoung first and helps him up then Mark appeared behind jaebum and grabbed jinyoung’s hand then led him to sit a bit at the back and give jaebum and Jackson some privacy. He heard what jaebum said about his aid kit but went to take it anyways and disinfect jinyoung’s cuts. Busying himself with jinyoung as jaebum handled Jackson.  
  
Jaebum crouched down and spoke softly  
  
“it’s going to be alright, we still have a chance”  
  
Jackson only bit his lip harder till it bled, eyes still covered by his arm and shoulders shaking to hold in sobs.  
  
“I know how it feels, I know but we have to be strong now. I’m planning to go back and get them out. You can stay here and I promise I’ll try to save your family too but if you decide to come then it would be of a great help”  
  
Jaebum isn’t stupid enough to think he can pull this off alone, he knows he needs the help of others and even then he’s not so sure they’d succeed but he could only hope and besides, they were all trained to take on near impossible missions so he has some faith in being able to pull this off.  
  
“kim jin-ah or I guess Jackson-ah, they are waiting for us so come on, get up”  
  
Meanwhile jinyoung was wincing at the sting of alcohol against his cuts and Mark isn’t exactly the gentlest medic out there as he jabbed again his wounds while smirking  
  
“how did you even find us?”  
  
Mark hummed as he pressed harder and jinyoung is getting convinced by each passing second that Mark was a sadist and enjoyed this too much  
  
“I met Jackson before, a group of students planned an event about pets health and went around visiting vet clinics to get interviews and other stuff. I met Jackson there then again during the event. We talked a bit and went for dinner”  
  
Jinyoung’s reaction is hilarious , glaring at mark then at the direction of Jackson like he couldn’t believe Jackson hadn’t told him that.  
  
“it wasn’t a date I promise”  
  
Mark said after snorting a laugh and patting jinyoung’s shoulder. Turning around they saw jaebum help Jackson up then the two sat together at a far off corner, talking too quietly for them to hear.  
  
Jinyoung looked like he was shooting daggers with his glaring at them, seeing how close they looked he wanted to pull out his hair but he just opted to sigh and rub his temple. Everything that happened today was getting to him and giving him a killer headache.  
  
Jaebum let Jackson lean against him for a bit before he felt bad about jackson’s cuts. Honestly hes too good to others sometimes. But just as he was going to tell Jackson hes going to go get a disinfectant mark was there and pushing it into his hands. He noticed it was open and his jaw jutted out in anger knowing that Mark had used it without his permission.  
  
But anyways Mark ran away before he could give him a piece of his mind. He helped Jackson with his cuts and told him that they’ll be leaving tomorrow morning and sneaking across the borders. For now they should rest. Jackson had stopped crying a while ago and now he just looked so drained, he nodded and went to find a comfortable place to sleep in.  
  
All of this happened while youngjae was still sitting in the same spot since they arrived here, honestly he’s a bit offended that everyone just acted like he wasn’t there but it shouldn’t matter much. Whether they stick around or not he doesn’t care, he only worries about his own family.  
  
Jaebum motioned for youngjae to get up and walked towards Mark and jinyoung, facing the two and letting them on his plans for the next day.  
  
“youngjae, how did you cross the borders?”  
  
Youngjae settled next to him and the other two looked up to give him their focus.  
  
“I had a friend that helped me out, his name is park kun mook. We were both assigned at the demilitarized zone. only Temporarily. But I took the chance and escaped through there”  
  
Jaebum frowned  
  
“it doesn’t make any sense”  
  
Youngjae glared at him  
  
“what? You’re calling me a liar?”  
  
Jaebum shook his head and it was obvious that youngjae was upset  
  
“it’s not like that youngjae its just that something seems off”  
  
Youngjae rolled his eyes  
  
“you just think that I’m still a child who doesn’t know how to do anything”  
  
Youngjae huffs and the tension between the other two had increased and Mark decides to break it  
  
“will we go by land or water?”  
  
Jaebum turned to look at him this time like he just said he decided to become a ballerina and call himself the pink fairy  
  
“I’m sorry but did I just hear you say we?”  
  
Mark nodded, ignoring how rude jaebum’s tone was  
  
“you’ll stay here”  
  
Mark dropped the easygoing smile on his face and stated with a serious tone  
  
“I’ll come and you cant stop me, so now, land or water?”  
  
Jinyoung interrupted them before another fight broke out  
  
“it’s definitely safer to go by water, we are more than one person and going near the DMZ is too dangerous. I suggest we make our way from mageunpori to amsil. Youngjae-ah, I know its dangerous to contact anyone back at the north but is there anyone that can help us?”  
  
Youngjae licked his lips thinking of yugyeom and kun mook and nodding  
  
“I know a way, it’d be really difficult but you can count on me”  
  
“youngjae you stay out of this”  
  
Jaebum said and that was the last straw for youngjae  
  
“hyung would you stop it already?! I’m going with you no matter what you say”  
  
Mark nodded  
  
“same here”  
  
Jinyoung sighed and got up  
  
“I know someone that could help us out in mageunpori”  
  
Jinyoung left and Jaebum looks definitely unsatisfied with how things are going as he glares at the other two sitting with him but he’s out of energy and gives in eventually without too much arguing.  
  
“you said you had no one to worry about”  
  
Mark shrugs as he gets up to find a comfortable spot to sleep in, humming before replying  
  
“I just cant miss out on all of the fun”  
  
Grinning at jaebum as he walks away. Not feeling any guilt as he lied to others.  
  
He used to not have anyone to worry about, he had no parents or family after all. But things weren’t the same anymore. The clench of fear all too present in his gut. He folded his arm behind his head and lied on his side, clutching the necklace hidden beneath his shirt.  
  
_I worry about you_

* * *

Next morning came and they made their way to mageunpori after packing the things they needed, they were supposed to meet a person jinyoung asked for help. Go over their plan and where to move on. After they reach the north’s shoreline yugyeom was supposed to help them sneak in and with a car they’d make their way to the small hidden base that had their families locked in. the layout of the base is with kun mook who would explain how to get in thoroughly.  
  
The ride was tense at first with an uncomfortable air hanging between jinyoung and Jackson as they sat next to each other. jaebum still sent glares every now and then at Mark and youngjae who surprisingly had teamed up against him.  
  
The silence was broken by jinyoung who during the whole time had acted like Jackson wasn’t there despite sitting right next to him. Jinyoung turned to face Jackson and sighed through his nose before saying what he had wanted to say since they’ve woken up  
  
“I’m sorry”  
  
Jackson still ignored him, looking at the scenery passing them so jinyoung nudged his shoulder  
  
“Jackson-ah, I said I’m sorry”  
  
His voice held a whiny tone to it that made Jackson almost crack a smile  
  
“too much was happening at once, im sorry I let it out on you”  
  
Jackson shrugged  
  
“I’m sorry too”  
  
Jinyoung smiled as he nudged his shoulder again, the other turning to smile back at him. Jaebum huffed while smiling at the two behind him being all close. Mark raised an eyebrow when he caught him smiling but didn’t comment on it.  
  
The rest of the ride went peacefully and they arrived at their destination after three hours.  
  
They met the person jinyoung had asked to help them, providing them with the things they needed. They decided to leave once the sun has set. Despite how much on a hurry they were they couldn’t risk rushing things and getting caught.  
  
Jinyoung’s friend provided them with some advanced equipment to help them out, got them a motel room and wished them luck before leaving.  
  
During their wait they took some time apart. Agreeing to meet later at the specified time, if not they’d leave without looking for anyone missing.  
  
Jinyoung and Jackson went to walk around alone. Jaebum dragged youngjae with him for one last talk trying to convince him to stay while Mark went to eat something alone since he was starving.  
  
Youngjae and jaebum walked together towards a quiet small restaurant and jaebum practically pushed youngjae down to sit.  
  
“hyung if you’re trying to make me change my mind then just don’t waste your breath because I’ll still go”  
  
Jaebum groaned  
  
“youngjae please, I never asked much of you so please just listen to me this once”  
  
Before he could say anything else the waitress walked over to them asking them what they’d like to order and jaebum just said the first thing that came to his mind not really caring and just wanting her to go so they could continue their conversation.  
  
Once she left, jaebum turned to face youngjae again changing his expression into a serious one. hes not one for skinship but he took youngjae’s hand in his trying to make his point across.  
  
“I just care about you too much to let you risk your life like that, its already a miracle that you managed to get here unscathed so please just listen to me once and stay here”  
  
Jaebum’s gentle voice was making him waver, he didn’t want to worry his older brother but he knows he can protect himself. He wasn’t a child anymore. They need him to get through the military base, they need his help and he wont just stand back and let them go without him when he knows he’d be of a big help to them.  
  
So, he moves his hand to hold back jaebum’s hand and squeezes answering one final time with a firm voice  
  
“I know you’re scared something bad might happen to me, but I’m strong and you need my help I cant just stand back and do nothing hyung. I’m sorry”  
  
Jaebum sighs and his head drops, swallowing hard before nodding. Youngjae squeezes his hand once more with a reassuring smile before releasing it as their food arrives.

* * *

Jackson keeps fidgeting every now and then, jinyoung doesn’t blame him since hes just as restless.  
  
“treat me for meat”  
  
He just said it like that, no context whatsoever and Jackson raised an eyebrow at him  
  
“why should i?”  
  
Jinyoung pretends to be frowning and offended by Jackson’s answer  
  
“you always treat me to noodles when we go out, why is that?”  
  
Jackson shrugs  
  
“no particular reason, what difference does it make if its noodles or meat?”  
  
Jinyoung stop walking next to him and pouts. Jackson thinks jinyoung either lost it or hes coming down with some weird sickness.  
  
“jinyoung-ah, are you alright?”  
  
Jinyoung huffs  
  
“are you seriously upset about that?”  
  
Jackson couldn’t believe the absurdity of the situation and laughs  
  
“alright alright, once we get back I’ll treat you to meat. I promise”  
  
His arm wrapping around jinyoung’s shoulders, leaning into him and raising his pinky finger. Jinyoung just pushes him off and starts walking again.  
  
“wait up!”  
  
Jackson jumps at his back, arms wrapping around his neck and laughing. Jinyoung pretends to be annoyed by it but couldn’t help his lips turning up in a smile as he adjusted Jackson on his back  
  
“you’re so fat and heavy”  
  
Jackson swats his head softly  
  
“its my strong muscles”  
  
Jinyoung huffs in a laugh before dropped Jackson onto his ass and running off, Jackson staring at him offendedly as if he cant believe jinyoung would drop him like that in the middle of the street. He gets up immediately to chase him while shouting at him. Both of them grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Mark was sitting in a nearby park, hands in his pockets as he watched the people around him. He has no illusions about what would happen to them, he knows it’d be impossible for all of them to survive and he knows he’d be one of those that wouldn’t make it. he’s okay with that as long as jaebum survives he’ll be okay with it.  
  
He watches kids playing on playground, careless laughter and smiles. No worries and parents cooing at how cute their kids are. He wonders if he was ever looked at that way before by his parents? Did his parents even see him after his birth in the first place or was he abandoned right after birth? He has no idea. He has no photos to look back to, no memory to remember or recall.  
  
Someone sits next to him and he felt calmness wash over him at the familiar presence as he leans his head on the shoulder of the person next to him.  
  
Jaebum lets him rest his head against his shoulder. Mark reaches out with his hand and holds his, lacing their fingers despite jaebum’s protests calling it uncomfortable and embarrassing. Mark for once doesn’t let go, he knows this is his last chance to feel it.  
  
Minutes pass and sunset approaches, Mark lets himself close his eyes. Drinking in the peacefulness one last time.  
  
“Mark”  
  
Even though it was a foreigner’s name, tae hee thought to himself how since he took that name. he was discovering things about himself he didn’t know before, for a while he had fooled himself into believing he was Mark. Just a normal student with no worries except his exams and projects, living off instant noodles and crying at cheesy movies. Falling in love with someone and…  
  
“stay alive”  
  
Jaebum whispers as he squeezes his hand. Mark slowly opens his eyes as Jaebum leans down and captures his lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
Their kisses were never this gentle before, always so rushed and full of lust and hunger.  
  
_it already feels like a goodbye._

* * *

Youngjae sat in the motel room waiting for others, time was almost up and they had to get ready to leave. The first one to return was jinyoung, Jackson right after him having had a new haircut, similar to his, military style. They nodded at him in a greeting and he waved back. Sitting in his chair tensely waiting as time went by minute by minute. Jaebum and Mark arrived together and got themselves ready. Mark went to the bathroom first, following jackson’s suit and cutting his hair. Jaebum did the same after him and once they were all ready they started moving. Jaebum insisting youngjae stays close to him no matter what which is fine because youngjae is just as protective of jaebum as his older brother is of him.  
  
They set off to cross the borders, surprisingly it was easier than they thought it would be. The guards were too careless, passing them wasn’t so difficult.  
  
Crossing borders one by one then finding the car waiting for them hidden between trees was easy too.  
  
Jinyoung had a bad feeling, he knew the hardest part is still yet to come but he still couldn’t discard the voice nagging at the back of his mind that this was wrong wrong wrong.  
  
They met yugyeom there, jinyoung knows hes a good judge of character and yugyeom looked sincere as If he really wasn’t hiding anything. But then again, he could’ve been taught like them so he still didn’t let his guard down around him.  
  
Yugyeom hugged youngjae the minute he saw him and jaebum was this close to shooting the guy had it not been for mark pushing the gun away and stopping him.  
  
Mouthing silently that its okay, just a hug.  
  
They needed to move fast, so yugyeom ushered them into the car and they quickly got in.  
  
“once we get near Kaesong we’ll have to stop and sneak in through guards swapping shift. Kun mook is inside and will help us pass through restricted doors with stolen keys and uniforms”  
  
They nod in understanding  
  
“two of us will have to pretend to be new prisoners. Other two will lead the fake prisoners in while the rest stands watch outside. Wait for the signal before taking out the guards outside, kun mook placed some bombs at the camera watch room that would explode as we are releasing our families at the same time and make a run to the warehouse. Two military trucks are hidden there and kun mook would have enough time to reach there before we do. The key will be inside, we’ll have to move fast. Since there will be a lot of people our best chance in survival is moving quick and taking them by surprise”  
  
“what about the base layout? Do you have a map we can memorise?”  
  
Yugyeom nods and hands him a folded paper, the scribbles on it aren’t that clear but it’ll have to do.  
  
He memorises it fast then hands it to the others.  
  
“if anyone falls behind, don’t stop or look back. No matter what just Keep running ahead, understood?”  
  
Jaebum uses his authoritative voice, just like the old times when he was handed a difficult mission in the north.  
  
Everyone stays silent for the rest of the ride. It took about an hour. Parking the car a safe distance from the secret military base then they get out. Their roles decided beforehand. Jaebum and yugyeom as the guards to walk jinyoung and Jackson as prisoners. The rest were to take out the guards outside after kun mook’s signal.  
  
They walk the remaining distance in the dark, yugyeom in the front with jaebum , youngjae close behind them next to Mark, jinyoung and Jackson coming after them.  
  
They wait for kun mook’s signal, a minute and half long power cutoff. Enough to jump over the wired fence, run while avoiding landmines placed as they remember from the map they read, jump over the wall and hide behind one of the building walls then get into the room through the second door to their right where kun mook would be so that the camera doesn’t catch them once the power switches back on.  
  
Yugyeom waits for the signal, they all get ready taking deep breaths and tensing and just then the pager with yugyeom rings and the lights turn off. They all run with no moment of hesitation. Jumping over the wall, bypassing the electrifying wire. They land roughly onto the ground, jinyoung stumbling a bit as he gets back on his feet, teetering a little too close to a landmine for his comfort but manages to straight up just in time. They run as fast as they could, time ticking as they make their way across the landmine field. Youngjae ran after jaebum while the others were next to them navigating their way across. The first one to make it over the wall was Jackson, followed by mark and jaebum at the same time.  
  
Youngjae then jinyoung who didn’t have enough time to maneuver around a landmine and just jumped over it and hoped he didn’t land wrong because then it would be the end of all of them. He doesn’t have the time to let out a sigh of relief as he runs after the others, towards the room they arranged to meet in. while running a guard happened to pass by them and jaebum’s knife was out in a second thrown and lodged into the other’s throat before he could even shout, hand covering the guard’s mouth while dragging his body along with them and throwing it into the room with the help of youngjae. Just as the lights were back, jinyoung had closed the door behind him with a soft click of the lock.  
  
They all were breathing heavily under the dim light of the room. Jaebum straddling the guard’s hips and stabbing him again to finish the job until life left the guard’s eyes.  
  
He sighed in relief as he looked up, youngjae was greeting the occupier of the room who looked no older than 19 just like he did with yugyeom.  
  
“I’m glad you guys made it here safe”  
  
Kun mook said as Jackson helped jinyoung up to his feet and into a quick hug, his heart was beating fast and jinyoung was pretty much the same.  
  
“that was crazy”  
  
Jackson breathlessly says, referring to the stunt jinyoung just pulled and jinyoung couldn’t help but chuckle  
  
“yeah I thought i pretty much had signed my will at that moment”  
  
Jackson grinned and the two walked to join the group that gathered around a box that was hidden in one of the corners of the room.  
  
“your outfits, keys, cuffs, weapons and a copy of the map I made before just in case you needed to refresh your memory. Lets move, we don’t have a lot of time before they sense something is off. Follow me”  
  
Kun mook says as they get into their disguise and start moving. Kun mook checks outside the door first if they can go out. The guards are just getting to their posts and no one is near them so they make their way and start walking in confidence yet still keeping out for the cameras.  
  
Kun mook leads them to the building they held prisoners at, jaebum and yugyeom walking jinyoung and Jackson inside first, jaebum stating his fake name and rank then their purpose which is to accompany the prisoners inside without a hint of fear or hesitation in his authoritative voice. The guards let them in and they start walking, passing a checkpoint with the keys kun mook gave them.  
  
They continued walking further in, passing another set of guards till they were close to the cells minding the cameras and making sure their faces weren’t caught. The others should be about to catch up with them by now.  
  
Just as they are about to enter to the cells, kun mook makes his signal with yugyeom’s pager ringing and they move swiftly. Killing the guards in front of the cells with guns equipped with sound suppressors. They take down four guards as jinyoung and Jackson break their handcuffs and run to check the cells. Their hearts drop as they find all the cells empty and just as they turn back to tell the others the sound of emergency alarm rings throughout the military base.  
  
Their fear coming true, they were found out.

* * *

youngjae was tense as he walked behind kun mook along with Mark. They entered the building after the first part of their group had went in with exactly 10 minutes as agreed before. Kun mook tells his rank and name and the guards let them in. they pass them easily with their fake names and ranks. As they walk inside past the first set of guards they don’t make a move. They had to reach the check room in front of the cells then they’d make the signal and break their way from the inside to outside with kun mook in the lead.  
  
Everything goes smoothly, they reach their destination although Mark had noticed the guards giving them uneasy looks and it was making his blood run cold, his stomach doing flips as he felt full of worry for jaebum but for now he had to stick next to youngjae for jaebum’s sake.  
  
Once kun mook makes the signal and hits the button for explosions to go off, a moment spent in complete silence greets them then an alarm rings out across the military base, he knows its not the explosion since he hadn’t heard anything and fear strikes on kun mook’s face as he feels his heart drop to his stomach. They were found out.  
  
He moves fast and takes the guards down with the help of youngjae. He wants to go inside and look for jaebum but his role is to clear out their escape route. he kills swiftly and shouts at kun mook to run as they cover him. He has trust in jaebum, he’ll meet them outside as promised.  
  
The guards numbers increasing is definitely not a coincidence and they reach a long hallway, they hear shouting behind them and Mark thought this was their end so he was never this happy to hear jackson’s shrill voice shouting to get the hell out of here.  
  
Hes happy for backup but its short lived as soldiers block their way and they hide behind thrown tables.  
  
The onslaught of the bullets stop and for a brief moment all they could hear is their breathing.  
  
Then one voice they thought they’d never hear again speaks  
  
“I had told you before that we would meet under two conditions only”  
  
Their eyes widen in surprise, hearts thrumming and body coursing with adrenaline  
  
“as brother as we achieve the reunification, or…”  
  
Jaebum steps out and leaves his hiding place without fear, youngjae’s arm a second too late reaching to hold him back behind the safe wall. Eyes wide and choking on his brother’s name  
  
“as enemies to kill each other”  
  
Jaebum continues the sentence for him calmly.  
  
He stands tall, gun pointing at one person.  
  
facing the swarm of soldiers blocking the door, in front of them and in the middle their military chief trainer standing.  
  
“I’m quite disappointed in you lieutenant lee”  
  
Jackson gets out from his hiding place with a swift move standing next to jaebum and aims his gun at their training chief.  
  
“cut the crap, where are our families you bastard?!”  
  
Jackson shouted. Jinyoung’s breath was caught in his throat, he doesn’t think he ever felt this scared in his life. The sound of his heartbeat too loud in his ears. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he gets up from behind a thrown table and aims his gun as well.  
  
Mark checks his gun, he’s almost out of ammo and guesses the rest are like him. He takes a deep breath and stands next to jaebum’s other side. Glaring at the asshole that basically ruined their lives.  
  
Youngjae felt Yugyeom’s hand clutching his arm, he turned to look at him and yugyeom shook his head, eyes shut tightly and hand squeezing harder. he whispered  
  
“don’t get up”  
  
Youngjae wanted to leave but fear rooted him in his spot, he knew if he went out he’d die but his older brother is there. He has to get up, he has to.  
  
“families of all special unit agents were disposed of 5 years after the formation of the unit. Except ones that had potential to join military like our little toy soldier youngjae”  
  
Youngjae froze in his place, disbelief written all over his face. It couldn’t be…  
  
“I knew he’d become useful one day, bringing us the stubborn salmon that would’ve escaped otherwise”  
  
Youngjae wrenched his arm out of yugyeom’s grip and stood up, running to hold onto his brother’s arm that was relaxed at his side. Shouting with eyes full of desperation and pain  
  
“I swear I had nothing to do with this, hyung I didn’t know I-..”  
  
Jackson shot out a hand and grabbed him by his throat. Slamming him against the wall and growling  
  
“you fucking traitor! You tricked us all”  
  
Youngjae shook his head, eyes filling up with tears  
  
“I swear I didn’t know, I didn’t know!”  
  
For once, jaebum couldn’t control his face expression as he felt the shock of betrayal travelling through him. Eyes wide and disbelieving, he knows his brother wouldn’t …couldn’t have.  
  
“a year after he joined he had a special operation, we weren’t so sure of his loyalty and placed a micro-tracker within him along with a little gift, now that he had fulfilled his purpose I guess its time to use it”  
  
At that moment youngjae had remembered the accident he had while training, the medical procedure and being put under anesthetics.  
  
Jackson had let him go and right as jaebum turned to face him a searing pain shot out in his forearm and he gasped. Blue veins spreading as he clutched his arm  
  
In a blink of an eye, Mark pushed him onto the floor, pulling his arm and bringing his knife down. Youngjae’s scream filling the place as mark cut off his arm from under shoulder.  
  
Jaebum shouted at him to stop as he ran to Mark but jinyoung held him off  
  
“the poison spread out from his arm, this is the only way!”  
  
Youngjae shook on the floor, tears running down his face and sobs wrecking his body as the pain made him numb. The gush of blood was spreading fast and mark cut off his own sleeve trying to stop the bleeding with it, youngjae’s cut off arm lying on the floor, Jaebum staring at it as he gritted his teeth, blood boiling in his veins as he turned around with his gun aimed prepared to shoot their chief trainer’s head off as he shouted  
  
“you fucking bastard!”  
  
And just then a smoke bomb goes off. He feels jinyoung’s arm grabbing him and pulling him towards another direction to run, it was kun mook that threw it at the soldiers as a last attempt to give enough distraction for them to run.  
  
He immediately ran towards youngjae and Mark, the latter half-carrying youngjae but jaebum quickly got in front of them and crouched, Mark instantly understood and placed youngjae on jaebum’s back. The other getting up in no time and running with Mark next to him.  
  
Kun mook led the way as they maneuvered across hallways, shooting their way through without pausing as they ran. Till finally they broke through the backend door. Running as they heard the emergency sirens and flashlights pointing at them. They ran as fast as they could towards the warehouse where the cars were parked.  
  
Kun mook jumped onto the first car they found, a Humvee that thankfully would fit them all.  
  
He started the engine, Jackson and yugyeom were right on his heels, pushing the doors open as they jumped in. jinyoung and jaebum getting youngjae on as fast as they could, jackson pulling him in and onto his lap. Kun mook moved the car and Mark who had stayed behind them to hold off the military had ran out of ammo and dropped his guns. Jinyoung screaming at him to get on as kun mook hit the garage door and on full speed. Jinyoung opened the door and hanged by the handler with one hand, the other outstretched to help Mark on.  
  
Mark ran to them in no time and jumped with his hand reaching for jinyoung, jinyoung caught him just on time as jackson placed youngjae into jaebum’s arms, reaching to pull jinyoung inside with mark who grabbed onto the door, pulled along with jinyoung inside and avoiding the shower of bullets by shutting the door.  
  
They were all panting, focused on the road as kun mook ran through the gates with the car, getting on the road with maximum speed as other military cars started going after them. Luckily they created enough gap between them to let out a breath, they still aren’t safe but having a small gap was enough to give them hope in surviving.  
  
Youngjae’s body trembled and shook violently, he looked deathly pale as he clutched onto jaebum’s shirt with his only hand.  
  
Whispering with a weak voice  
  
“hyung…hyung I swear I didn’t know”  
  
Jinyoung stared at youngjae, taking in his condition he felt something stuck in his throat and a burn behind his eyes, he knows a dying person when he sees a one so he looked away, fists curling in his lap and nails digging into his skin.  
  
“I know , youngjae I know just don’t speak please. Keep your strength I promise we’ll make it”  
  
Jaebum said, desperation and panic lacing his tone as he pushed against the wound to stop the blood. Jackson cut off some fabric and started to wrap it around the wound in a makeshift bandage.  
  
Youngjae’s breathing was shallow and his eyes were unfocused.  
  
“I’m sorry.. I-..i’m so-rry.. I’m so sorry”  
  
Jaebum couldn’t take it anymore  
  
“its not your fault! Youngjae listen to me It’s not your fault! we’ll make it out alive I promise ! i promise so just don’t talk anymore!”  
  
Yugyeom was sitting in the front seat next to bambam and was trying his best not to make any noise as he pulled his own hair and shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the world around him.  
  
Bambam’s hand tightened around the wheel but he couldn’t afford to lose focus, getting them to safety was his responsibility.  
  
Youngjae smiled up at jaebum, voices blurring and his vision fading, he felt his conscious fading. He smiled up at jaebum, hand going limp as he looked up  
  
“h-hyung…I’m s-..scared”  
  
Jaebum’s eyes were wide, holding onto youngjae’s hand and feeling his heartbeat slowing. He smiled back at youngjae, tears running down his face without him even realizing it.  
  
Jackson had seen the sickening blue looking vines spread up youngjae till it now reached the side of his neck. He knew it was too late, he knew everyone else thought the same but jaebum still refused to accept it.  
  
“look at me, look at me youngjae. Nothing was your fault, we’ll all make it out alive. Hyung is here so don’t be scared. Stay with me youngjae. You cant die like this...you cant”  
  
Jaebum’s smile is disbelieving as if the universe was making a sick joke when youngjae’s hand had let go of him. His eyes closed as if he were sleeping, the ugly blue veins showing on the side of his neck. The trembling in his body had ceased, no sounds of his harsh breathing and the only thing that could be heard was yugyeom sniffling, his shoulders shaking to suppress his sobs.  
  
Jaebum had just hugged youngjae closer to him, breathing in his scent and keeping him wrapped in his arms and close.  
  
The coldness against him was a thought in the back of his mind, it was okay, jaebum will keep him close to warm his little brother up. They used to huddle together during winter under the same blanket. Jaebum had always felt like youngjae seemed most fragile when he held him between his arm and since they were little kids he had promised to protect his younger brother with all of his might.  
  
Jaebum gently brushed the tears that lingered around youngjae’s shut eyes with his thumb.  
  
“don’t cry, hyung is here”  
  
He whispered, his own tears dropping against youngjae’s skin.  
  
Mark watched the two’s goodbye. Seeing jaebum so broken had torn his heart apart. He wished he had moved faster, he wished he could’ve done things better, he wished he had taken jaebum’s side in preventing youngjae from coming, he wished his love wasn’t in so much pain ...  
  
Everything was silent for a moment that felt like it lasted forever. Then suddenly the world tipped over and screams filled his ears.  
  
When he opened his eyes pain was shooting up his side, it burned so bad. He raised himself up on his hands and sat up.  
  
He was lying against the pavement, looking to his left he saw the car a few feets away from him upside down on the side of the road.  
  
He shot up and started running  
  
_God please …_  
  
“jaebum-ah!” he shouted, looking around him for anyone else, lights approaching them from the other end of the road.  
  
He reached the car looking for him, the door he was sitting against wasn’t there anymore and fire had started inside the car.  
  
His panicked shouting voice sounded foreign to his own ears, jaebum wasn’t inside.  
  
He turned to the front of the car then heard noise from the other side of the car. Quickly maneuvering around he saw yugyeom struggling to get out through the almost broken window.  
  
“stay back!”  
  
He kicked at the window with all his might, once twice and the armored glass gave out under his foot with the third. Quickly yugyeom crawled out, Mark grabbed him by his hands and pulled him out.  
  
He left yugyeom once he was out and started searching again.

* * *

Jinyoung groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt and he felt submerged under water. Someone’s voice calling him, gradually gaining conscious jinyoung snapped out of it to face Jackson  
  
“Jinyoung! Jinyoung Can you get up?!”  
  
He nodded, everything coming down to him again  
  
“what happened?”  
  
Getting up with the help of jackson they turned to face the only source of light. The fire consuming the car they were in.  
  
“the car swerved and accidentally triggered a landmine”  
  
a movement to the side caught his eye, it was jaebum. He had youngjae’s corpse draped over his back as he walked into the forest.  
  
“wait !”  
  
Jaebum kept walking and jinyoung was going to follow him had jackson not held onto his arm, pointing at the opposite direction of the road where military cars were drawing closer.  
  
“let him go, we need to run”  
  
So many emotions crosses jinyoung’s face at once, anguish, worry and anger then determination. Jinyoung forced his feet to carry him as he ran towards the car with jackson next to him. Mark’s shouting urging them to go faster.  
  
They reached him in no time and the first thing he asked them was  
  
“Jaebum?! Have you seen him?”  
  
Jinyoung hesitated at telling him.

* * *

Jaebum reached a tree that was a bit further into the forest in a quiet spot. He stopped and laid youngjae down gently. Blood dripping down his head, clothes stained red with a mix of youngjae’s blood and his.  
  
He smiled and kissed youngjae’s forehead  
  
“I’ll be with you again soon don’t worry”  
  
He turned and made his way back into the road where the rest were.  
  
The minutes his eyes met Mark, the latter pushed jinyoung away and ran towards him. He took out his gun and shot near Mark’s foot making him stop.  
  
“jaebum-ah”  
  
Mark called him, voice begging him to stop this  
  
“go , I’ll hold them back and give you guys more time”  
  
Jinyoung was beside Mark in a moment, Mark’s eyes were wide with desperation and fear. He tried to approach jaebum again but then jaebum shot a bullet a little too close to his foot.  
  
“don’t do this”  
  
Jaebum raised his gun and aimed at him  
  
“this time I wont miss”  
  
Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s arm and Jaebum shot him a grateful look before he shouted  
  
“I told you to go! ”  
  
Jinyoung dragged Mark despite his struggling and started running back, the military vehicles were almost there, this was their last chance.  
  
jaebum turned back and picked another gun the was on the ground, checking how much bullets he had left. Not much but it’ll have to do.  
  
Jackson pulled yugyeom with him despite his struggles to break free of his hold and go to kun mook. His friend a lost cause still trapped inside the car upside down. Unmoving and the fire eating at him.  
  
“he is dead yugyeom!”  
  
Yugyeom sobbed as jackson forced him to run with him, jinyoung close to him with mark next to him.  
  
The four of them running out in the dark and starts were their only lead. Jinyoung’s friend had told them there would be a boat to pick them up near amsil’s shore at midnight. Jinyoung doesn’t want to think about if they couldn’t make it.

* * *

Jaebum stood in the middle of the road, once the military cars were close to him he shot with dead accuracy at the one in the far off corner, shooting at the glass to blind the driver first before shooting the wheels  
  
and smiling with satisfaction as the driver lost control and hit the other car, both approaching him with speed as he jumped back just at the right time. He knew the sides of the road were filled with hidden landmines The road was blocked and the other car had tried to avoid hitting the two that crashed,  
  
ending up on the edge of the road where it hit a landmine and big explosion went off with the car flying to the other side. The other soldiers got out of their cars and jaebum got himself ready, shooting at them to the best of his ability.

* * *

They ran as fast they could, lungs burning and never looking back at the guns and crashing noises. Legs on fire running through the dark knowing if they just slowed by little they wont make it.  
  
Jinyoung almost lost hope but then they were nearing the end of the road, and the trees clearing a path to the shore.  
  
They jumped into the water and struggled as a boat quickly moved to drag them away. Jinyoung holding holding mark’s arm while he clung to the boat railing. Bullets grazing them as the soldiers had caught up to them and started shooting.  
  
The boat moved as they held on, dragged away from the north’s hold and into the south’s borders.  
  
They were far enough to be safe temporarily but the boat hadn’t slowed down, two people came out to help them up onto the boat. Mark’s left arm was bleeding heavily but thankfully they were all in one piece. Panting and soaked to the bone they lied on the boat surface catching their breaths.  
  
Jinyoung stared at the night sky above them, heart heavy and mind empty of any thought.

* * *

Jaebum limped his way across the forest, clutching his stomach, his other hand hanging limp against his side basically useless as he continued walking each step heavier than the one before it but he didn’t care.  
  
He finally reached his destination, breathing heavily and dropping roughly onto the ground. His back against the tree bark, with youngjae lying next to him peacefully he took a deep breath and let go of his stomach to hold youngjae’s hand.  
  
He guesses he was shot at least five times, two surely into his stomach, one in his chest, one in his leg and another one in his arm.  
  
One yet to be through his head, he smiles to himself. As if he’d let those bastards have the satisfaction of taking away his life.  
  
He looks up at the night sky, it looked like a peaceful night. Voices and sounds blurring back into the background as he closes his eyes. Raising his limp hand with a difficulty, he leans against youngjae and squeezes his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry”  
  
He wishes the one he wants to apologise to hears him, knows he is sorry for what he’s about to do.  
  
The gun feels cold against his temple as he sighs.  
  
A bang resounds into the silence, two dead bodies lying together in the soundless forest.

* * *

They were sitting inside, changed into dry clothes and given blankets to stop their shaking still in shock of everything that happened in the span of few hours.  
  
“ jinyoung-ah, I’m sorry but we can’t keep you guys with us”  
  
Jinyoung looks up at him numbly, hearing his voice and understanding his words yet he couldn’t bring himself to react  
  
“we’ll drop you off at seongdong-ri shore, there’ll be a white car there with the keys inside it. I’m sorry but this is all I could do for you”  
  
Jinyoung nods and waits for the tremble in his body to stop as he wraps himself tighter into the blanket they gave him. He’s been staring at the ground for minutes or was it hours? He had no idea but the next thing he knew was jackson standing in front of him telling him it’s time to go.  
  
His limps feel stiff as he forces them to move, running on autopilot he follows the others to the shore. They walk further looking for the car they were told about, jackson leading them once he spotted it. he seems to be the only one still more focused so he sits in the driver’s seat and no one argues.  
  
They get into the car and drive off far, he doesn’t know where they’ll go or not. He feels restless and as if his mind was thinking a million thought and none at the same time.  
  
The only thing that registered is the coldness that had seeped too deep into his bones and the way he couldn’t stop shivering.  
  
The adrenaline was wearing off them and exhaustion hits them at once. Jackson decides After driving for about two hours they needed to stop somewhere to rest. They found a place in a village they could rest in, it was an abandoned temple, their safest choice since they didn’t have a lot of money and it would be a bit difficult to go around public without ID’s,the only thing they had is a cellphone that was in the car along with enough money to feed them a day or two.  
  
They check the place and deem it safe to stay in so they settle for the night. jinyoung fell asleep the minute he closed his eyes.  
  
He woke up after a few hours later, it seemed still early judging by how dark it was outside. He looked around him, only jackson was deep asleep near him. He got up and paused at the door.  
  
Mark was sitting outside alone, his back facing him and jinyoung didn’t want to trespass on the other’s private moment.  
  
Mark clutched the necklace in his fist, it’s sharp edge digging into his hand.  
  
_”why do you keep staring at it?”_  
  
_jaebum asked while they were lying in bed together, Mark flipped onto his stomach and kept himself up with his elbows. He traced the triangle necklace with a palm tree in the middle_  
  
_”you always have this one around your neck, I was wondering if it has any special meaning?”_  
  
_jaebum huffs a laugh and reaches to take it off, then he places it around Mark’s neck. Mark arched an eyebrow amusement clear in his eyes_  
  
_”no reason really, I just liked how it looked. If you were so jealous you should’ve said something before though”_  
  
_Jaebum snickers_  
  
_Mark swatted at his head and got up towards the bathroom to get a shower_  
  
_”shut up it looks cheap anyways”_  
  
_he closed the bathroom door behind him and touched the necklace with a smile, It was the first present anyone gave to him and it made him feel oddly warm_  
  
Mark choked on a sob, crying uncontrollably unable to control it anymore. His chest heaved, tears streaming down his face  
  
_i was the one that's supposed to die, not you..._  
  
_”stay alive”_  
  
_I love you_  
  
It remained unsaid between them...  
  
Jinyoung couldn’t bear to watch the other make another heartwrenching sob so he looked away and started walking quietly looking for the youngest one.  
  
He reached another room and found him lying on his side pretending to be asleep while crying with his hands over his mouth. He turned away and walked back to where jackson was, lying down next to him.  
  
Closing his eyes, he breathed out. Burying deep everything he saw and heard, he knows he might regret this later but now when everyone is broken they need him to be stronger.  
  
He starts planning their way to safety, first they need to get further from here, the north still has people sent after them or as they call them, sweepers.  
  
They cant stay here for long, first thing is to reach further into the south without raising suspicion. Lay down for a while and blend in with the crowd till they can get fake passports and enough money to get them away from danger.  
  
He eventually falls asleep despite it being hard to.

* * *

Next morning he gets up and sees jackson walking inside with a plastic bag, he could only guess what it was  
  
“let’s eat”  
  
Jackson says and Jinyoung nods then as he’s about to ask about the others jackson answers him as if he read his mind  
  
“I left them food where they were sleeping. Yugyeom was awake but Mark was still sleeping and didn’t look like we should bother him”  
  
Jinyoung nodded as he reaches out to get the contents of the bag out  
  
“lets eat then, what time is it by the way?”  
  
Looking out worriedly. Jackson sits in front of him legs crossed and takes out the water bottle drinking from it to quench his thirst. He felt like he hadn’t drank water in ages which is kind of true.  
  
“sky is cloudy so its darker than it looks, its still before afternoon”  
  
Jinyoung relaxes a bit before deciding to tell his plan to jackson  
  
“we have to move out an hour from now”  
  
Jinyoung watches Jackson licking his own lip to catch food crumbs that are stuck there as he nods  
  
“sweepers?”  
  
Jinyoung isn’t surprised that jackson is thinking the same as him so he just hums in agreement  
  
“I’ll drive today so you can sit at the back and get some rest, I know you haven’t slept much last might”  
  
Jinyoung snorts but agrees anyways

* * *

The ride was spent in silence, Mark and jinyoung at the back while Jackson drove and Yugyeom was on the passenger seat next to him.  
  
They were avoiding each other’s stares, each of them in their own world immersed in their own thoughts. Mark and Yugyeom stuck to watching the road scenery while jinyoung slept and jackson was focused on the road but every now and then he’d glance at the others seeing how they were doing.  
  
They were driving for an hour and a bit more before a car driving rolled down its windshield and Mark cursed as he grabbed jinyoung by his head and forced him down.  
  
Bullets fired at them  
  
“Jackson-ah step on it!”  
  
Mark yelled as Jackson sped up, they were terribly at a disadvantage with how unarmed they were. Speeding through, there were few cars and Jackson tried to make their chasers crash but it was difficult and they were god damn stubborn. They reached gimpo bridge but their chasers were catching up to them.  
  
Jackson gritted his teeth, hitting the brakes just in time as the other car was prepared to shoot them. It passed them a little just enough to lose control in order to avoid the cars ahead. They crashed and jinyoung sighed in relief but then a truck gains speed on them and slams into them. Jackson grips the wheel tight and the situation looked desperate as the truck started shooting at them. The car engine lets out fire and the truck slams into them again. They were almost there, almost by the end of the bridge when the truck slammed into them one last time, pushing them off the course as the car swerved and jackson lost control of the car as it flipped over then started spinning and fell off the bridge.  
  
Water broke the windshields and filled the car in an instant as it sunk low. For a moment it was too chaotic to see anything. Jackson struggled to remove his seatbelt but he managed to in the end. he swam out through his broken car window and only one other person came to the surface with him.  
  
coughing as he faced Mark he looked around waiting for jinyoung and yugyeom to come up but they didn’t. as panic gripped him he heard Mark shout at him  
  
“I’ll get jinyoung, you get yugyeom!”  
  
He didn’t have time to argue as Mark took a deep breath and dived down again before the car sunk too low for them to reach.  
  
Jackson followed his suit and dived down to get yugyeom. When he reached him he was unconscious and the red water floating around him made Jackson feel worry settle in his gut as he released him from the seatbelt, holding onto him and swimming back to the surface.  
  
Mark struggled with jinyoung’s belt as it was stuck and wouldn’t budge, jinyoung had ran out of breath while struggling to get out and Mark knew he didn’t have a lot of time as he took out his knife and started cutting at the seatbelt. Grabbing jinyoung the second it gave out and pulling him back up as he started seeing dark spots in his vision while losing oxygen.  
  
He reached the surface with a gasp and breathed out, swimming towards the shore with the dead weight of jinyoung.  
  
Once they were close enough to stand they dragged the unconscious two on a hurry and panting.  
  
Mark quickly straddled jinyoung and started doing CPR, pushing down onto his chest and counting each time before every breath  
  
“come on jinyoung!”  
  
He pushed harder and breathed down again, on the third set jinyoung lurched up with a gasp and coughed out water, his chest burning and eyes tearing up with each cough as he tried to breathe again. Mark had stopped in relief and looked up to see who the other was fairing.  
  
Jackson pushed down harder and yelled at yugyeom to just wake up, desperately pushing and breathing into him.  
  
Jinyoung’s eyes were wide as he took in the scene, yugyeom shouldn’t die. They escaped the worst alive he cant die now he cant he cant…  
  
Mark reached to check yugyeom’s pulse and found none, body already cold and deathly pale.  
  
Minutes passed and still nothing, the sky rains down on them making them feel even heavier. Mark noticed the puddle of blood behind yugyeom’s head and checked it cautiously.  
  
Yugyeom’s skull was broken, a large gash bleeding and Mark knows theres no way he had survived that.  
  
“he’s dead”  
  
He states calmly, eyes void of emotions.  
  
Jackson doesn’t stop even though he knows its been too long that yugyeom had been unresponsive. Yet he refuses to believe it and keeps pushing until tears run down his face. Begging yugyeom to just open his eyes.  
  
“we need to move, the sweepers would get here soon”  
  
Mark says as he gets up and Jackson looks up at him with eyes full of fury  
  
“how could you act so cold?! What the hell is wrong with you?!”  
  
Jackson shouts at him angrily and Mark ignores him as he crouches down and gathers yugyeom’s corpse into his arms then walks ahead into a forest ignoring him.  
  
The rain beats down at his back, Jackson looks down at his trembling hands and jinyoung grabs his hand and gets up, dragging jackson up onto his feet and starts walking.  
  
The only warmth that kept him moving as he felt completely numb with coldness. Jinyoung squeezes his hand and doesn’t say anything.

* * *

They end up burying yugyeom in the forest near a large old tree. Marking it with a group of rocks that they collected. The rain had stopped and Jackson seemed to have calmed down. Mark and jackson say their prayers and goodbyes. Jinyoung had looked away, not allowing himself to register the situation they were in fully. He buried his emotions down and far away from his mind.  
  
“lets go”  
  
He said and started walking away, the other two following behind him

* * *

After hours of walking where their legs ached Mark spoke up to break the silence  
  
“we don’t stand a chance without weapons, we need help”  
  
Jackson nodded in agreement and they stopped walking  
  
“what do you suggest to do then?”  
  
Mark licks his lip thinking then shrugs, he thought about robbing a weapons’ shop but those had high security and was too much of a risk than it’s worth  
  
“we don’t have to defend ourselves”  
  
Jinyoung breaks the silence and the other two look at him questioningly waiting for him to explain  
  
“the south are probably looking for the rest of the spies, that means we are valuable no?”  
  
Mark shakes his head  
  
“we can’t trust them, they wouldn’t welcome us with open arms and smiles on their faces and you know that”  
  
Jinyoung sighs and nods  
  
“but at least we’ll be alive, if we contact them first we’ll have a chance”  
  
Mark rubs his face with his hand, this was starting to give him a headache  
  
“we’ll decide once we get some rest, there’s a town nearby so come on don’t slack behind”  
  
They nod and start walking again.

* * *

After a good night’s sleep in a motel room they basically paid most of their money for, they couldn’t risk getting sick sleeping out in the cold like jackson had pointed out though he wasn’t sure if that was really the reason as jackson was the first one to jump at the bed and was knocked out in a second. Mark had went to take a shower first while jinyoung went to get them something to wear from the store right next to the motel.  
  
When he got back Mark was already out drying his hair and he handed him some clothes, waking jackson up by kicking him off the bed to change his clothes and not get the bed dirty.  
  
The bed was a double one but still didn’t quite fit the three of them however, they didn’t complain much as they all squeezed in it. last one to slip under the covers was jackson after being forced by mark to take a shower since he refused to let him on the bed with them while he stank so much and jinyoung agreed.

* * *

Next morning they felt a lot better than before, Mark was the first one to wake up and wash up. He let the other too continue sleeping together as they looked very…close during their sleep, he scoffed with a smile.  
  
He went to check the street outside through the curtains, pushing them to the side only enough to peek through. Nothing really caught his eye until he noticed someone familiar. He leaned further against the glass to get a good luck and sure it was who he thought it would be, it was one of the assholes in the truck that had pushed them over the bridge.  
  
He seemed to be asking someone with a photo in his hand, probably one of theirs and Mark cursed their luck as he moved back slowly not to give away his movement. He turned to the other two and shook jinyoung up, the minute jinyoung opened his eyes Mark pointed his finger to his lips gesturing for him to stay silent. He motioned towards the window and mouthed  
  
“they are outside”  
  
Jinyoung nodded and turned to get up, whispering to wake jackson up and let him know on whats going on. In a flash the three of them were ready and looking out of the door checking for the empty hallways then quickly walked out of the room. Bypassing the elevator and going for the fire exit instead. Slipping out without anyone noticing.  
  
They walked outside between tight back alleyways that smelled of trash and vomit but the smell wasn’t really their biggest concern at the moment. Once out into another street they walked normally and with confidence, blending as they walked towards the bus that people were getting into. No idea where it went but hopefully far enough.  
  
Jinyoung got in first, then mark and just as Jackson was about to get on too the driver stopped him,shaking his head  
  
“I’m sorry but there are no seats left, you’ll have to wait for the next bus”  
  
Jinyoung sweated nervously, they couldn’t make a scene and attract attention but he didn’t want to leave jackson.  
  
“please my sister is ill and I need to get to her as soon as possible”  
  
Jackson tried to mask his face into his most convincing expression. The man shook his head again  
  
“I’m sorry sir, the next bus will be here in 20 minutes”  
  
Then they heard someone gasp as if they remembered something. Suddenly there was a guy walking towards them  
  
“ah sorry ahjussi, this isn’t my bus. Excuse me could you get out of the way?”  
  
Their shoulders sagged in relief as the guy walked out of the bus and Jackson beamed at the driver, handing him money to let him in. the driver shut the bus door and sighed as he started driving away.  
  
Finding a seat to squeeze in, the three of them smiled at each other in silent victory.

* * *

“we cant wait any longer, lets go”  
  
They had arrived at Seol from wondang-ro to Taepyeongno. After walking out they looked for the nearest police station. The three of them pausing before walking inside, looking at each other unsure if they really should do this but then they remember how close they were to being killed just a few hours ago.  
  
Jinyoung walks first and the other two follow him.

* * *

They were locked down in the station for what felt like hours, they had talked to an investigator but didn’t give him any important details. Just their names and the fact that they were spies. Other than that they remained silent even through individual questioning, this wasn’t the police’s work anyways. they were told that someone from the NIS, the south’s state security agency would be arriving soon to talk to them which put them a little at ease.  
  
Despite it not being a wise thing to stay at the same place for too long, they really were out of options and simply incredibly tired. the thought of the south making use of them like dogs and discarding them later definitely ran through their minds yet their plan was never to stick to the south anyways. They just needed some time for things to cool down while being protected before they escape again, Jackson already thinking about where to go and talking to jinyoung about how he terribly needed a vacation by the beach as if they weren’t in a cell at the moment waiting for the national intelligence to have a little date with them.  
  
When the agent arrived they opened the cell’s door and let them out but still kept the cuffs on. They were lead to the building’s back door and straight into a van where jackson told a snark remark on how that seemed awfully suspicious with a laugh that Mark couldn’t help but laugh at too.  
  
The man facing them inside the van didn’t seem too amused but they didn’t really care. He reached into his jacket and jinyoung was half expecting him to pull out a gun and shoot them. Thankfully, it was just his badge  
  
“chief seo from the NIS and former north Korean soldier, pleased to meet you”  
  
Jackson snorts as he relaxes in his seat  
  
“a traitor , how nice! ”  
  
Chief Seo seemed not shaken by Jackson’s reaction as he reached out to show them some papers, their pictures and names along with some basic information about them.  
  
“Seo Tae hee, Won kim Jin and Noh Min sung. I’m glad you guys are still alive”  
  
Jinyoung isn’t surprised that this guy knows their names and he just raises an eyebrow keeping his unimpressed expression  
  
“we are right now making our way into the NIS headquarters. You’d be safe there I assure you”  
  
Mark was the first to speak up  
  
“and after that?”  
  
Fixing his cold stare at the agent, daring him to lie at his face or try to sugarcoat things  
  
“after that, you three will be separated. Each into an investigation room. I advise you to remain truthful and not leave out any important detail hidden”  
  
They all give him skeptical looks but stayed silent. As they all went inside a building jinyoung turned to look at them as each agent took them into a separate direction, hoping when their eyes met that they’ve all understood what he meant.

* * *

Five hours later of grueling questioning, he was finally led outside to another room where the lights there were brighter. He winced as it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Jackson was sitting on one of the chairs, hands uncuffed and looking up at jinyoung with a tired smile. He looked exhausted, honestly they all were.  
  
The agent beside him uncuffed him too then left, he sat next to jackson and returned his smile  
  
“Mark?”  
  
Jackson pointed at the upcoming figure, looking a bit better than them as he joined them sitting on the couch and sighing, his back aching a little from sitting on an uncomfortable chair for this long.  
  
Agent Seo sits across of them.  
  
“for now the plan is this, tomorrow afternoon you’ll be escorted secretly with agent seong to the airport. There’s a private jet there. Agent seong would be travelling with you, we cant disclose the destination nor exact time you’ll be leaving for security reasons. All I could say to you gentlemen is that you’ll be going really far and safe so don’t worry. For now just get some good night sleep, agent Nam and agent Mun will take you to your room and will stand on guard”  
  
They were taken to a hotel room that thankfully had beds their number so no crowding. There were given new clothes as well. Their new passports and identities would be given to them when they are on the plane.  
  
They were brought food and that were checked first by their guards and jackson was basically vibrating on his feet looking at the food impatiently. Jackson moaned embarrassingly the minute he took a bite but the other two couldn’t blame him as they stuffed in their faces.  
  
After that each showered, taking turns with Mark first then jinyoung and after him Jackson.  
  
They settled on their beds sighing. relaxing against the mattress, jackson was out in a second. Jinyoung had tossed and turned for a while before he was finally able to sleep.  
  
As for Mark, he lied awake staring at the ceiling. Images and memories flashing behind his eyes. He felt his heart ache, tracing the necklace hidden beneath his shirt with his thumb.  
  
_where are you?_  
  
He closes his eyes and breathes out  
  
_I’m still waiting_  
  
He shouldn’t, knows there’s no use in waiting.  
  
_will I be able to see you again?_  
  
He refuses to believe the answer his mind gives him, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

They were woken up by one of the agents they’ve seen earlier the night before, agent Nam jinyoung remembers.  
  
After waking up they get ready and take the elevator to go down to the parking lot floor. Walking out and riding into a van. Two other cars moving along with them and as they left the building two police cars surrounded them, one ahead and the other behind them.  
  
The drive was fast but careful enough. They were inside the van with agent seong. As they neared the airport he told them they’d be led to private hall, waiting in a private lounge for a while till all the preparations are finished.  
  
They get rushed inside once the car stops, walking behind agent seong as he leads them through the halls till they reach the lounge.  
  
It had a minibar with a few snacks that jackson immediately attacked.  
  
They sat together for what felt like hours till the sun had set and still no news of when will they leave. Jinyoung was getting worried by each second, the thought about the south playing them had went through his mind multiple times. Thoughts about things going wrong, their plans ruined or the north killing them. Agent seong had left the lounge after getting a call and jinyoung was pacing as he couldn’t sit still. Worry killing him slowly until Mark sighed from his seat and got up. He stood in front of him and stopped his pacing, holding his shoulders and cracking a smile.  
  
“jinyoung-ah, you’re giving me a headache”  
  
Mark said while smiling at him. Jinyoung sighed and hung his head low  
  
“so many things went wrong and the long we wait the more I think I’m going to lose my mind”  
  
Mark let go of his shoulder and crossed his arms, leaning back against the table behind him  
  
“you could really use some of that”  
  
The two turn to look at jackson who had decided to take a nap after basically emptying the minibar snacks, lying on the couch without a care for the world.  
  
“he really sleeps a lot”  
  
Jinyoung’s lips twitch till it forms a fond smile  
  
“it’ll be alright jinyoung, you don’t have to worry too much”  
  
Jinyoung hummed, he guessed with how stressed he was it was bound to catch up with him at some point, he turned towards jackson, catching the cushion that was about to fall and settling on the floor with his back against the couch were jackson was sleeping. Closing his eyes and smiling at the light snoring sound jackson made  
  
“you love him?”  
  
Mark asked, his voice light with amusement, jinyoung opened his eyes and looked at Mark who still hadn’t moved from his place. Trying to read his expression and gauge his reaction as he simply answered  
  
“yes”  
  
Turning his head to look at jackson sleeping peacefully, he missed his lover’s hair already and wished he could run his fingers through it. that was alright though, it’ll grow back like it used to be  
  
“how about you?”  
  
He turned to look at Mark, the smile on Mark’s lips stiff and forced. Jinyoung knows there was something between him and lieutenant lee. He wasn’t going to dig into an open wound so jinyoung didn’t wait for an answer as he turned back to face jackson  
  
jinyoung was about to change the topic and tell Mark about how maybe they should just hijack an airplane and be done with it when suddenly the sound of glass breaking wakes them out of their reverie  
  
jinyoung felt the whole world slowing down, the blotch of red spreading across where Mark’s heart would be, Mark’s shocked face as he reached for jinyoung with a gasp falling right at his feet like a broken doll, eyes wide and lifeless.  
  
Jinyoung didn’t know what happened, his eyes couldn’t leave Mark’s corpse. Bullets being shot and Jackson’s shouting telling him to move sounded so distanced. Heart bounding in his chest loudly and blood rushing, he was dragged up by jackson and they started running away and out into the runway towards the jet that was a close distance from them.  
  
An agent ahead of them had grabbed jinyoung’s arm and was dragging him along but something felt off. In the midst of running and panic jackson had paused a second to think  
  
“where is agent Yang?”  
  
Jackson shouted and The agent ahead of them yelled back  
  
“he’s inside the jet!”  
  
Jinyoung was confused because it doesn’t quite register in his mind, they don’t know an agent called Yang. in a blink of an eye Jackson had wrenched the agent’s hold on him off and started pushing the agent the opposite side they were running and away from jinyoung.  
  
Jinyoung stopped running, breathing heavily. Jackson had smiled at him  
  
“I’m sorry”  
  
jackson had pushed the agent back further as he ran dragging the agent with him and it happened in a second. The agent reaching towards his explosives belt and setting the bomb off, A searing bright heat was the last thing he saw as he was knocked away with the blast.

* * *

His eyelids felt heavy as he tried to open them, the lights were so bright and he felt cold to his bone yet numb. The sound of the hospital monitor beeping every few second. his vision gradually clearing, Vaguely registering the face of NIS chief agent Seo. It hurts to talk but he croaks one word  
  
“J-..Ja-ckson”  
  
The agent’s expression was enough of an answer for him  
  
“I’m sorry, he didn’t survive the explosion”  
  
Jinyoung stares at the white ceiling’s bright light unblinking. He hears the agent beside him talk a little more, probably about what they’ll do next but jinyoung’s mind feels like it had shut off. After a few minutes Agent Seo seems to have realized he wasn’t going to get any response from him so he left after telling him he’ll be sent off when he’s discharged.  
  
He closed the door behind him with a soft click and jinyoung’s tears had been running for a while now but he’s unmoving, not making any sound till the lump in his throat eases with a sob. Once one was let out he couldn’t stop and he cried, gasping in pain and agony as his heart ached. Everyone’s death replaying on his mind.  
  
Youngjae, kun mook, jaebum , yugyeom , Mark and ….  
  
His cries fill the room, so helpless and broken  
  
_“treat me for meat”  
  
He just said it like that, no context whatsoever and Jackson raised an eyebrow at him  
  
“why should i?”  
  
Jinyoung pretends to be frowning and offended by Jackson’s answer _  
  
His heart hurt so much as hot tears slid down onto his pillow  
  
_His arm wrapping around jinyoung’s shoulders, leaning into him and raising his pinky finger. Jinyoung just pushes him off and starts walking again.  
  
“wait up!”  
  
Jackson jumps at his back, arms wrapping around his neck and laughing. Jinyoung pretends to be annoyed by it but couldn’t help his lips turning up in a smile as he adjusted Jackson on his back  
  
“you’re so fat and heavy”  
  
Jackson swats his head softly  
  
“its my strong muscles”  
  
Jinyoung huffs in a laugh before dropped Jackson onto his ass and running off, Jackson staring at him offendedly as if he cant believe jinyoung would drop him like that in the middle of the street. He gets up immediately to chase him while shouting at him. Both of them grinning from ear to ear. _  
  
His chest heaved as he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, their voices , faces, smiles and deaths replaying over and over again as his memory tortured him and he wished he could forget.  
  
  
  
He was completely alone...

**Author's Note:**

> please look forward for the sequel although it wont be as long


End file.
